clans_of_elgardt_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sithrak the Devourer
Sithrak aka "the Devourer", is an ancient Elthori elf who, by means still not understood, was transformed into an undead (lich) many hundreds of years ago. Being a lich, Sithrak is extremely hard to kill once and for all although over the years many have tried but failed. The identity of his lich's phylactery is unknown even to Sithrak himself - although Drakaanii Mages studying the topic suspect that either a) his phylactery is possessed by the undead wizards of the Sunken Isles or b) the phylactery is "Elgardt itself". Sithrak considers himself to be a tool of the "White Worm" and that it is his destiny to live until the final day to shepherd the last souls into the belly of the Worm. Affiliations Although the Murder Elves have no leadership structure, Sithrak is respected as a fearsome warrior by all Murder Elf factions, including "Perfect Creation", "Bone Crows" and "the Blood Harvest". Many murder elves will heed his council and Sithrak is known to have the ear of his father/brother Typhon the Doom-prophet. Sithrak was an important figure in the Murder Elf schism that split the group, and was one of the founding members of the "Grand Magi of Perfect Creation". Sithrak has been initiated into the zelator level rites of the Muradi'el (making/unmaking/geomancy/beast-control) by Typhon. Sithrak was once captured and then freed by bounty hunters from Vreemd. Since then he is often found fighting alongside this band of misfits - so long as there is blood to be spilled. Back story Sithrak's story starts at the beginning of Elgardt's second age, with the creation of the first Alphari elves by Alphamus, in order to battle the Orcs at Odean mountain. Alphamus created 7447 original elves, pulled down from the ethereal sky for that fierce battle. Among those first elves were Typhon, Maloghurst and Vol Kranon. Vol Kranon was regarded as a martial artist and quickly became infamous amongst Elf and Orc alike for his swift and brutal style in battle. A total lack of fear was his hallmark, and Vol Kranon would throw himself first into the Orcish hordes. Not surprisingly perhaps, Vol Kranon was amongst the first elven casualties to fall in that epic battle. Amongst the first elves torn from heaven, he was also amongst the first elves to give up their new lives. After the battle roiled onwards to the hard won stale mate, the first elves went into the world looking for their place in it. These Alphari had children - children that were immortal like their parents - the Elthori elves. The first Elthori were the reincarnation of those Alphari that fell in battle at Odean. Once the original Alphari fallen spirits had been reborn into Elthori children, subsequent Elven births created new elven spirits from the etheric potential Alphamus had used to create the original elves. Typhon and Maloghurst, who were part of the original 12 Alphari murder elves, had a son - whom they nicknamed "Sithrak" an abyssal word meaning "Gobbler". Sithrak IS the reincarnation of Vol Kranon. As he grew he focussed his training on martial prowess, and avoided the sorceries that attracted his (now sorcery-addicted) parents. As he aged, slowly memories from his short life as Vol Kranon returned to take their place in his consciousness. His parents encouraged this identity and always treated the younger Sithrak accordingly, raising him fully in the doctrine of the Muradi'el and the White Worm. Sithrak's transformation into LICH occurred during the magical experimentation that the Murder Elves conducted in their Exile on the Blood Isles. The Ritual of Unmaking, performed dozens of times previously without incident, went badly and inexplicably wrong*. The Wizard Lich-King of the Sunken Isles may have some knowledge about this happy accident and of the rites they were working on their underwater islands at the time, but the outcome was unintended, accidental and unable to be repeated to date. Being reborn as a Lich cost Sithrak his memories, not only Vol Kranon's, but all memories up until the ritual of unmaking. He has visions from the past, sometimes in brilliant, first-hand recollection, and other times hallucinatory and bizarre. His personality is a little split too - sometimes the brutal and cunning Vol Kranon, and at other times pensive, wise and priestly. Drinking the blood of a strong opponent will calm his violent urges for some period of time, until a hunger slowly emerges again that will gradually build until it is sated by violence. Characteristics Lawful Neutral in his pursuit of death/creation. Rational, patient and cunning, Sithrak plays the long game, and will use any alliance or tool to maximise his utility to the White Worm. He sees the ending of lives not as an evil act but as art: a performance of the ritual of perfection.Category:Characters Category:Dark Elf